


Hothouse hijinks

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Theo, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Neville follows through on his threat against the next person he finds breaking into his glasshouse.





	Hothouse hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Debbie_Donohue/media/Hothouse%20Hijinks_zpswtxibwg0.jpg.html)

The greenhouse was hot and humid; the pungent smell of the dirt and soil filled the small space. The huge heavy potting table was thumping rhythmically against the centuries-old stonewall.

Muffled grunts and moans echoed through the area, the devil’s snare was wrapped tightly around the trespasser's wrists, pulling him tight over the top of the potting table. His ankles secured to the table legs as Neville “ _Fuck He’s Hung”_ Longbottom effortlessly made the man in front of him whine and whimper, pure filth spewing from his mouth.

Neville had warned the returning eighth years what he would do to the next person he found breaking into his greenhouse. Neville just hadn’t expected it to be Theodore Nott, or that he’d be such a cock slut. Slamming his hips forward, driving his cock over Theo’s prostrate, Neville reached down and grabbed Theo’s cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

A constant stream of begging filled the air as Neville gripped his hips and fucked him, driving them both closer and closer until with a throaty moan Theo came, covering Neville’s hand as Neville flooded his arse.

Flopping over his lover’s back, Neville trailed kisses over his neck and whispered “Gotcha” to Theo’s grin.


End file.
